


Sugar Dice

by River_T_h_am_es



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, Drabble Collection, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, No Romance, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_T_h_am_es/pseuds/River_T_h_am_es
Summary: Just a buch of (gen) Camp camp stories of all sorts.





	1. The good and the bad

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of Gwen appreciation chapter

David knocked at Gwen's door late at night, when kids were already asleep. He went inside and sat at the table, looking gloomily, crossing his hands on the table and thinking about something definitely sad.

With time Gwen got to learn almost all kinds of David's sadness. Some of them were irritating, som - e really confusing. This one she learned to know well and, what was more important, she knew how to deal with it.

“David, what's wrong.” It wasn't a question for she knew the answer.

David looked at her wistfully.

_Three, two, one..._

“Gwen, I don't think I'm good enough to be a counselor.”

 

Gwen put aside the magazine she was reading, preparing for the almost regular talk. That's how it was: David occasionally came to her and confessed how bad he was as a counselor, taking someone else's place, being incompetent and all.

 

“And why do you think so?”

David sighed and went to listing his crimes and sins.

“I can't organize anything. Or anyone! Just today during the Theater camp Nikki got sick because she ate a snail, then Space kid slipped and fell from the stage, and I didn't even notice because that just at that moment  Nurf set on fire Preston's hair! How on earth could a counselor allow such a thing to happen?! I can't teach them anything. I'm not even able to get them interested in one simple thing! Yesterday I was talking about building a bonfire, and Neil looked so bored, I must be doing it all wrong...”

The day before Neil and Max were about to burn the trees around the camp to ground. They build the bonfire just the way David had taught him, but David didn't pay attention to it, of course.

“...I'm not good enough for this position, it requires someone better! Someone more devoted and determined! I'm just disgracing this camp!”

This was Gwen's favorite part.

David went on,“...I wish kids would remember something good about their time in here. But what will they remember? Stale food and a bothersome counselor, who couldn't even  give them any useful knowledge or look after them properly!”

David huffed in despise to himself and stopped, finishing his self-accusing speech. 

Gwen said, “David... To start with, for really good work the one must have really good conditions. This,” Gwen looked around, “are shitty conditions. One examination, and we'll be closed for good, you know our fire safety and first aid kit situation. Next, there are two of us, _and_ we work for four people! Plus, remember our so called 'pay'.”

David winced slightly, but stayed silent, listening.

“You do more than enough. But there are things you just can't fix. Neil will be bored, because he's Neil. Campbell won't give a shit about this place as usual because he's fucking Campbell, I know it's not that pleasant to hear, but this is true, David,” David flinched, bowing his head, “ _aaand_ some kids will stay  total jerks because that's the way they are, and it's not your fault and responsibility to fix everything and everyone in this world, so just stop nagging yourself, because you won't last long with thought like these, and I don't want to stay here on my own!”

David was about to smile but frowned a bit guiltily.

“I scolded Nikki today. She ate those snails, and I was sure I made it right! But now I'm not that sure...”

“I know your so-called 'scolding'. She probably thought you praised her for that. I'll talk to her myself.”

Gwen pointed at David with her finger, “You're not working tomorrow. I don't want to see you here. Go, walk, rest, set up a tent in a tent or whatever you do somewhere else. now, get to bed.”

David exhaled, smiling gratefully, “Thanks, Gwen.”

“You're welcome, dummy.”

 

David walked away, and Gwen smiled. That double major in psychology came in use, finally, that's why she loved these moments. She won't tell David about it, of course.

 

There are things you better not say – to especially David. He would just get worried and start waving his hands, wailing and keening for no reason. And it's okay if he doesn't know about some things. Like that time when he was lying unconscious after that spectacular knock he got from the firewood. He doesn't know how scared and confused all the kids were. He doesn't know that Nikki was sitting next to him, holding his pinkie with her - "just in case” she said. And sure David doesn't know that Max ran away in the wood unnoticed that time. Gwen remembers finding him there, under the tree. She was so angry with both of them, and, if it wasn't for David being already knocked out, she would smack him herself. It was raining, and at first she didn't notice that Max was crying.

Max asked softly, “ Is he dying?”

Gwen shook her head, and Max started to rub his eyes with his sleeve furiously.

Gwen said venomously, “Now sit in here and think well.” She turned and went back to the camp, leaving Max alone under that pine tree.

David would never do such a thing. Maybe that's why she doesn't want to tell him about this. Maybe she doesn't want to disappoint him. Maybe she doesn't want him to be angry with her. Maybe she isn't a good counselor. But that's okay.

 

After all, sometimes you have to be the bad one and keep your own secrets.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sugar dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison appreciation drabble

 

People behind the closed door are arguing again. They are talking loudly, worriedly, angrily. As usual. No need to listen to words - when your parents say one and the same thing about you, words and phrases just fused into monotonous hum and become the background for your life.

_“Why is he like this?”_

_“How to fix him?”_

Harrison sits on the floor in his room, watching lego details turning into crackers. He learnt to do it noiselessly. No one would notice and no one would be scared. He had no idea how he did it, but honestly? - he didn't want to. Isn't it the point for the whole thing? It's about something surprising and magical, who cares about laws of physics?

One, two, three - the spot of light comes to life, springs from the wall like a golden shadow, and his mum screams and runs out of the room. He was two then. That's when they started to fear him.

There was time they took him to countless experts in countless clinics, institutes and other places he didn't know the name for. Some of them were filled with metal boxes, wires and screens, some of them were filled with scented smoke, candles and weird tapestries. People there looked at him with curiosity, interest, boredom, disgust and, of course, fear. Parents looked at him with fury – no one managed to figure out what was wrong with him.

Jamie was the only one who wasn't afraid of him. His younger brother always looked at him with interest – not cold and calculating, but  warm.  Jamie fell through the ice when they were playing at the river bank. Harrison just didn't have time to do something. It wasn't because of his tricks – it was because his tricks were not enough. What can streamer and confetti do with deep cold water? He looked into that dark ice-hole and couldn't believe his eyes. Somebody shook his shoulders, shouted at him, but he didn't listen – no, he didn't want his brother to disappear! While Jamie was alive, the door to  normal people's world was ajar for him. Now it was shut.

The voices outside his room sound louder, and hears a new word, 'Camp Campbell.'  It's not the first time he's being sent away to be left alone. But for the first time he almost welcomes it.

 

* * *

 

 

There a few other boys and girls at this place, as lost as he is. So lost that they are even happy to watch his tricks. Mosquito bites are annoying, and the tent leaks at rainy nights, but Harrison doesn't want to go back home. One things is bothering him, though. He decides to ask Gwen.

“Look, Harrison. I'm afraid of one thing only – I'll have to look for a job in autumn. Can't say  if David's more afraid of ghosts or me in a bathrobe, but he's  definitely not afraid of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Harrison! Do you have dice?”

Max and Nikki are up to something. Harrison likes to participate in their adventures even a little.

“J-just a moment,” he take an apple out of the pocket.

Nikki watches with interest as the apple in Harrison's hands falls apart into mice and then turns into rice.

“The fifth time is always the right one,” Max says.

It works – on the fifth time he really gets dice, but...

“But they are sugar.”

“Whatever,” Max says and grabs them, “Works for me, thanks.”

Neil looks at the dice with suspicion. Harrison is sure: Neil hates him. He often threatens to expose Harrison's tricks, and deep inside Harrison wants that himself – Neil is smart, maybe he would find out what's going on with him?

A bit further Nurf takes away Space kid's crackers – more accurate, Space kid gives them to Nurf. Space kid sees Harrison and waves at him cheerfully from behind Nurf's figure. To be honest, Harrison is afraid of Nurf. But Nurf isn't afraid of him.

No one here is afraid of him.

 

 

 

 


	3. Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome them and let them go

 

**HappyTreeFriend**

_Have you checked the profile?_

 

**#1PrisonMom**

_Not yet_

 

**HappyTreeFriend**

_Depressive post again_

 

**HappyTreeFriend**

_Text him! It's your turn_

 

**HappyTreeFriend**

_Last time I did it, he didn't answer_

 

**#1PrisonMom**

_Well no wonder_

 

**HappyTreeFriend**

_Why's that?!_

 

**#1PrisonMom**

_Have you seen your username AND your photo with an axe_

 

**#1PrisonMom**

_Looks like a real psycho for me_

 

**HappyTreeFriend**

_Gwen!!_

 

**HappyTreeFriend**

_Tell me if he answers_

 

**HappyTreeFriend**

_It's just... these pictures are suicidal, really._

 

**HappyTreeFriend**

_I worry_

 

**#1PrisonMom**

_...OK_

 

**HappyTreeFriend**

_Thank you ^)_

 

What could they do? Send him a text  like, “Hey hi! Do you remember the shitty camp you were at two years ago? We are the counselors and we've been watching you on facebook because we've been worrying about you... please, don't call the police”?

“He'll be fine, he's... he's a smart boy.”

Actually, Gwen worries, too. You can't just stop worrying about Todd.

You can't just... stop worrying.

 

Slouched and scared, it was obvious from the start that he hated the sports camp his parents assigned him for. David tried desperately to get to him, but Todd just waited patiently for him to leave. Other kids were only bothering him, he was afraid of snakes and lizards, he never looked in the eyes while speaking  and he hid his drawings in a small green notebook with his elbow. David and Gwen decided that he'd better to be left alone and felt voiceless gratitude from his side for allowing to do what he craved most: to draw and to stay silent. David couldn't help himself and announced the drawing contest, but Todd skipped it.

 

In the end of summer Todd went to his parents' car without looking back. His father, a man with a body of a professional swimmer, patted him on the back, asking about how his champion was doing, while his mother was smiling at David like an exemplary housewife from fifties. Who would think such families even exist. Such good, nice, well-off families, where no one smokes and drinks, where no one shouts, probably, not to mention slaps and something worse. Such bad families for boys like Todd.

 

Later David found a drawing, carefully stuck into his guitar case. He put it on the wall in the mess hall. The Quartermaster once stood there and looked at it for a long time. He looked at all those forks of flame, leaves, tree bark,  figures of the campers and counselors, scrupulously drawn with a pencil as an all-in-one pattern, weaved into the night and the starry sky. It was a result of thorough and long observation, taking shape in  bizarre ligature of line and strokes. Gwen tried to define the style of Todd's drawing and then concluded that it was just it – Todd's style.

 

“Well, he knows he can contact us, you know?” Gwen says that as if trying to calm herself, too. “Shit, it's nine already. Could you meet the new one?”

 

David nods and walks to the camp bus stop. The morning is sunny, it's filled with summer joy, and David believes as never before: Todd is okay. And if he's not, he will tell them or someone else.

_Will he?_

 

David put out a notebook with the list of arriving campers and smiles, looking at the boy that just jumped out from the bus.

“Welcome to Camp Campbell! You must be Max?..”

 

 

 

 


End file.
